Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a recording medium, and particularly to an image processing apparatus including a multi-core processor, a method for controlling the same, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a program executed in such image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there exists an image processing apparatus including a multi-core processor. Controls for the multi-core processor include symmetric multi-processing (SMP), in which physical memories of a plurality of processors are shared and managed, and asymmetric multi-processing (AMP), in which roles of processors are determined respectively. Various techniques have been proposed as to the controls performed in a device including a multi-core processor.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-096024 discloses a control program for a multi-core processor including a plurality of cores. The control program includes a global scheduler which determines an operation core of a thread to be generated, and a local scheduler provided for each of the plurality of cores. The local scheduler schedules a thread allocated to its own core in accordance with priorities and allows the thread to be executed on the own core. Moreover, the global scheduler determines execution of a thread migration between the plurality of cores based on a predetermined scheduling policy, and excludes threads of the N numbers of threads with higher priorities among the threads allocated to the cores from a subject of the thread migration.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-152685 discloses a printer control device including a CPU having a plurality of MPU cores. This device allocates to the cores processes of executing respective programs of receiving processing, data analysis processing, image depiction processing, and video signal transmission processing, and executes the processes simultaneously in parallel by transmitting information between the processes through communication means in the FIFO form.